A beautiful lie
by Pericachan
Summary: A beautiful lie" o "una bella mentira", es una mirada diferente sobre una relacion de amistad. Romance, pasion, unos toques de humor y los chicos POT. No es Ryosaku, asi que no se esperen eso lo siento . Para fanáticas y no tanto de Kaoru Kaidoh.
1. Chapter 1

I.

_**Lie awake in bed at night  
And think about your life  
Do you want to be different?  
Try to let go of the truth  
The battles of your youth  
'Cause this is just a game**_

_**("A Beautifil Lie", 30 seconds to mars)**_

-¡Estas lento Kaidoh! Esta última vuelta te tardaste 10 segundos más.

-Fshhhhh

-¡No me pongas esa cara! Si quieres puedes volver a entrenar con Inui senpai, para mi no es problema.

-Fshhhh, no, gracias

-Entonces menos quejas y más acción. Momoshiro de seguro no se quejaría- un resoplido de enojo por parte del otro demostró que había logrado su objetivo, lo cual fue confirmado abiertamente cuando el que estaba adelante aceleró el paso- ¡Eso es! Sólo una vuelta más, y agradece que yo no te extorsiono con esos jugos espantosos.

La escena era bastante graciosa para todo aquel que observara detenidamente. Un joven visiblemente malhumorado trotaba con signos evidentes de cansancio, seguido de una joven en bicicleta que cada tanto le gritaba alguna cosa para provocarlo. Sabía como sacarlo de las casillas y también sabía exactamente que decir para lograr un último esfuerzo por parte del otro. Siempre había sido de esa manera.

-¡¡Altoooooooo!!

El joven desaceleró el paso y freno unos cuantos metros mas adelante. Su respiración era agitada y tenía el rostro enrojecido por el esfuerzo del ejercicio. Se inclinó apoyando ambas manos en las rodillas para recuperar el aliento. Sintió como le arrojaban una toalla a la cabeza.

-Creo que por hoy es suficiente, aunque estuve bastante misericordiosa- se esforzaba por parecer fresca pero su hablar entrecortado denunciaba que para ella también había sido una tarea ardua.

-Fsshhh, eres una bruja, Fujiwara- el joven la miró con una mueca en el rostro que pretendía ser una sonrisa y se llevó la toalla a la cara en un intento por refrescarse a pesar que la transpiración cubría todo su cuerpo.

-Yo no fui la que pidió ayuda para entrenar porque se peleó con el senpai.

-Si, ya se, pero no me imaginaba que podías ser un monstruo.

-Puedo ser peor si quiero, créeme- le alcanzó una botella de agua que tenía en su mochila- vamos que te ayudo a estirar.

Ambos se dirigieron a un sector del parque donde el césped entre los árboles lucía como una mullida alfombra verde y estaba protegido de los rayos de sol de la tarde. A pesar de la hora el calor aún picaba en el cuerpo y la búsqueda de sombra se convirtió en algo anhelante. Él se sentó con ambas piernas separadas para elongar en primer término los músculos posteriores, mientras ella empujando suavemente de su espalda para ayudarlo a llegar al piso con ambas manos.

-Fsshhh, Hikaru duele, más despacio

-Hoy estás muy rezongón Kaoru. ¿Te levantaste con el pie izquierdo?- reía mientras regulaba la presión sobre la espalda del joven.

-Tu me haces enojar, fshhhhh

-No seas malo, sabes que te quiero

-Si, lo sé, por eso te soporto-sintió un pellizco en el cuello-¡¡Auch!! ¡eso dolió!

-Te pasa por mala persona

Continuaron en silencio un rato más, alternado los ejercicios de estiramiento cada tanto. La complicidad entre ambos era palpable en el aire. Siempre había sido de esa manera. Los unía desde años una especie de relación simbiótica, donde cada uno conocía del otro más de lo que se atrevían a reconocer. Sabían cuando hacía falta callarse y cuando era necesario sacar del mutismo una conversación aunque costara una pelea el esfuerzo; conocían hasta donde llegaban los límites de cada uno y sabían que a veces era necesario presionar un poco más. Un poco, sólo lo necesario para avanzar y seguir adelante. Era una relación extraña, pero funcional. Con el tiempo los lazos se fueron afianzando generando una confianza mutua e incondicional, al tiempo que los sentimientos iniciales de amistad juvenil comenzaron a condimentarse con otros menos inocentes y más terrenales. Las palabras nunca fueron necesarias en ese pacto implícito que fue transformando la relación en un pilar que los sostenía a ambos, en un refugio al cual retornar cuando las cosas se tornaban demasiado duras o complicadas. Un refugio donde las explicaciones no eran necesarias ni exigidas por ninguna de las dos partes.

-Hikaru...

-Mmmm, dime

-¿Te enteraste lo del torneo mixto de tenis? Al final el colegio decidió participar. Ayer nos contó la profesora Sumire.

-Seh, algo escuché.

-Sabes...- debía ser delicado con el tema aunque no era su fuerte precisamente- el club de tenis femenino está buscando jugadoras para incrementar el nivel de juego.

-Mjm...

-Bueno, yo pensé que tal vez tu podrías...- sintió que la presión en su espalada aumentaba bruscamente- es decir, ya que tu antes...- no logró terminar la frase

-No me interesa- Hikaru se levantó bruscamente - Creo que por hoy terminamos.

-Fshhhhh, no te enojes, sólo era una conversación- el chico se levantó malhumorado y cruzó ambos brazos sobre el pecho mirándola desafiante. Ella no se intimidaba con eso. Conocía demasiado a Kaoru Kaidoh como para que le de miedo. Le sostuvo la mirada sin problemas.

-No me enojo, Kaoru. Sólo no me interesa.

-Fsshhh, creo que es una buena oportunidad. Las chicas tienen una nueva capitana que promete mucho. Viene del Rikkai Dai, tal vez la conozcas, se llama O..

-Annika Gris Ootori, lo sé- Hikaru se dio vuelta y comenzó a guardar sus cosas. Estaba visiblemente enojada.

-¡¿La conoces?!- Hikaru no le respondió- Fsshhhh, veo que es un tema sensible

-Que perspicaz...

-Entonces no hay modo de que...

-Kaoru, no me quiero pelear contigo, pero a ver si te lo metes en tu cabezota, ¿si? no quiero saber nada sobre el tenis. ¡Odio el tenis y jamás volveré a pisar una cancha en mi vida!

Hikaru lanzaba llamas de furia por los ojos. Su respiración se había acelerado y estaba agitada. Kaoru seguía de brazos cruzados sosteniendo la mirada asesina de su amiga. Al final fue el quien aflojó y se relajó en un suspiro de resignación. Se acercó con una mirada seductora que sólo ella conocía y la atrajo hacia él de la cintura. Ella se sonrojó al ser consciente del aroma masculino que emanaba de su cuerpo, perfectamente moldeado por el ejercicio al que se sometía día tras día. Era en recreación para la vista de cualquier mujer que posara sus ojos en él y ella no era la excepción. Muy a pesar suyo su rostro estalló en un carmín intenso que incendió ambas mejillas y sus ojos verdes revelaron la ansiedad del deseo a flor de piel. Él sonrió satisfecho y orgulloso con el resultado que un simple roce generaba en ella.

-No era para que te pusieras así, Hikaru- le susurró muy cerca de su rostro

Ella tomó conciencia de la situación y decidió no regalar la batalla tan fácilmente.

-No me vengas ahora con eso, que no te va a funcionar- ganó un poco de distancia apoyando ambas manos en el pecho de Kaoru

-¿Segura?- el levanto una ceja en señal de desafío

-Tan segura como que mañana correrás media hora más

-¿Crees que con eso me intimidas? Tendrás que buscar algo más convincente- los ojos de Kaoru se habían oscurecido por el deseo de hacerla suya nuevamente. Ella conocía esa mirada y se le hacía difícil resistirse. Después de todo no era de piedra.

--

La habitación estaba en penumbras. El sol se había ocultado hacía un rato dando paso a las primeras estrellas que salpicaban el firmamento aun tenues. Parpadeó un par de veces hasta despertarse completamente. Sentía en su cintura el agarre de unos brazos fuertes y el calor de la proximidad del cuerpo desnudo de Kaoru. Su respiración pausada y tibia acariciaba dulcemente su nuca. Sonrió para si misma con resignación. Siempre terminaban igual.

Muy dentro suyo sabía que era una relación viciosa y enfermiza, pero extrañamente se sentía a gusto con eso. Por ahora la situación le cuadraba a la perfección y el balance de compromiso desinteresado le cerraba. Era extremadamente consciente que ambos estaban jugando con fuego y el peligro de quemarse flotaba latente en el aire alimentándose en cada uno de sus encuentros.

Trató de desprenderse con suavidad del abrazo masculino en un esfuerzo para no despertar a su compañero. La casa seguía en silencio, después de todo, estaban solos. Se levantó de la cama con el máximo sigilo posible. Su cuerpo esbelto y tonificado se movía por la habitación recibiendo las primeras luces plateadas de la luna que comenzaba a elevarse por el horizonte. Los cabellos color caoba caían ahora libremente por sus hombros desnudos, despidiendo destellos cobrizos en cada movimiento. Buscaba con que cubrirse. La camisa que descansaba sobre la silla del rincón le pareció una buena opción. Las fosas nasales volvieron a llenarse del aroma varonil de su dueño y ella noto como instintivamente su cuerpo reaccionaba al estímulo. Recogió su cabello con una banda elástica de manera informal.

-Me gusta mas suelto

Volteó inmediatamente al sentir la voz ronca a sus espaldas. Kaoru descansaba sobre el costado derecho de su cuerpo, con el codo apoyado en la cama y la cabeza sostenida por su mano. Los ojos azabaches devoraban cada curva del cuerpo de Hikaru.

-¿Ya te ibas?- la sonrisa sensual de del muchacho completaba la imagen que se desplegaba ante los ojos de la chica. Las sábanas cubrían solamente lo necesario, dejando ver el torso desnudo exquisitamente tallado e iluminado por los rayos plata que se colaban por la ventana. No era atractivo en el sentido estricto del término, pero irradiaba un aura de masculinidad salvaje que difícilmente podía ser pasada por alto. Hikaru sentía como su sangre hervía dentro del cuerpo y el corazón comenzaba a latir de manera frenética.

-No quería despertarte. Lo siento- comenzó a buscar su ropa en un intento por distraerse antes de sucumbir nuevamente a las necesidades carnales- ya se hizo tarde.

De espaldas a él, sintió como se movía en la cama y se levantaba. Lo escuchó caminar por la habitación y tuvo que contener las ganas imperiosas de disfrutar de ese cuerpo en todo su esplendor. De reojo vio como se colocaba unos pantalones deportivos y se acercaba a ella con algo en la mano.

-Creo que esto es tuyo.

Tomó rápidamente el brassier ocultando el sonrojo repentino, sintiendo su proximidad con cada poro de su piel.

-¿De verdad ya tienes que irte?

-Si, es que se hizo tarde- comenzó a vestirse bajo la mirada atenta de Kaoru. No podía impedir incomodarse al sentirse observada. Siempre era así después de estar juntos.

-¿No vas a pensar lo que te dije del club de tenis?- la proximidad de la voz la sorprendió

-Creo que fui lo suficientemente clara con el tema.

-Fshhhhh, lo sé. Sólo que tal vez...

-Kaoru, por favor. No insistas.

-Fsshhh, bien. Como quieras. Pero creo que te pierdes una gran oportunidad.

-Puede ser, pero por ahora no me interesa.

-No te interesa o ¿tienes miedo?

-¡¡Kaidoh!! ¡Ya fue suficiente!- la mirada de Hikaru le indicó que el tema quedaba zanjado por ahora.

-Esta bien, mujer, no te pongas así. Fshhhh, ¿al menos me dirás de donde conoces a la nueva capitana?- Kaoru la abrazó al tiempo que besaba el cuello largo y delgado de Hikaru.

Le resultaba irresistible y quiso probar nuevamente el sabor de esa mujer de la cual parecía no saciarse nunca. Sus labios realizaron el mismo recorrido que minutos antes hicieran cuando estaban en la cama. Desde la base del cuello, debajo del mentón hasta ese punto sensible detrás de la oreja que él conocía a la perfección, para tomar el lóbulo entre sus labios y jugar con el. Sentía como el deseo renacía en cada fibra de su cuerpo y la presión aumentaba dentro de su pantalón. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo titánico por no tomarla nuevamente.

-Es algo...de hace tiempo- el recuerdo del dolor causado por la humillación volvía a encender su rostro- no tengo ganas de hablar de eso ahora Kaoru.

-Bueno, pero alg...

-No presiones, ¿quieres? ¿Yo acaso te presiono con el tema de Inui y Sakura?

Kaoru sonrió. Ella tenía razón, como siempre. Por ahora dejaría el tema a un costado, pero no se resignaría hasta verla nuevamente en una cancha.

-Bien, tu ganas. Vamos, te acompaño a tu casa.

-No hace falta, no te preocupes- Hikaru tomó su mochila y le dedicó una sonrisa franca- Y no creas que me olvide de la media hora extra de mañana- le guiñó un ojo y se marchó dejando a Kaoru de pie en el marco de la puerta de su cuarto.

--

Ya en su cuarto, Hikaru comenzó a prepararse para tomar un baño. Le daba un poco de nostalgia porque aún tenía el aroma de Kaoru en el cuerpo y eso era algo que la reconfortaba. Una vez debajo de la ducha su mente voló hacia atrás en el tiempo. El agua caliente caía por todo su cuerpo relajándolo. Cerró los ojos y a su cabeza volvieron imágenes y recuerdos que permanecían enterrados en el rincón más olvidado de sus pensamientos. La sensación de humillación volvió a invadir su cuerpo experimentando temblores provocados por la furia contenida. Volvía a escuchar esa risa sarcástica y burlona que la reducía a una insecto insignificante. Y esa frase que le taladraba la cabeza sin piedad y esos ojos cafés que se clavaban en los suyos con una frialdad que desmentía la alegría que a veces dibujaba su rostro. Inconscientemente apretó ambos puños. "Ya ponte seria. El tenis es algo serio, niña. No creas que lo puedes todo". Odiaba que la sermonearan y cada vez que recordaba eso odiaba su patética imagen de perdedora. El espíritu herido había socavado cualquier intento de superarse como jugadora. Nunca más se vería así. No podría soportar ser esa perdedora insignificante, se odiaría mas de lo que ya se odiaba. Y las burlas de sus compañeras de tenis al ver a la estoica y orgullosa Fujiwara pisoteada y tirada del pedestal en el que la habían colocado, fueron la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

Se sintió sola y abatida, y el único consuelo que halló fueron los abrazos de Kaoru. De nadie más. Ni siquiera de él. Nunca de él. Así como las palabras de aliento jamás salían de su boca, tampoco eran de esperar las de consuelo. Nada que implicara poner sus sentimientos en evidencia. A pesar de conocer lo obvio, la desilusión fue demasiada y toda la fantasía adolescente de un amor a prueba de todo, demostró ser tan efímera como un castillo de naipes frente la más pequeña brisa.

No pasaría otra vez por eso, y esa deuda quedaría pendiente de por vida. Ya no le importaba, si de todas maneras era una miserable. Nuevamente esa sonrisa sarcástica que se burlaba de ella del otro lado de la red. Comenzó a dolerle la cabeza terriblemente y el baño de pronto se le antojó inútil. Los recuerdo volvían a atormentarla. Se había abierto esa lata de gusanos y no parecía querer cerrarse. Cerró la ducha al darse cuenta que era una pérdida de tiempo pues la tensión se había instalado en su cuerpo junto con recuerdos nada placenteros.

-"Maldición, ¿por que no me quedé en lo de Kaoru?"

Fue hacia el placard buscando algo para ponerse. Al sacar un pantalón deportivo que tenía colgado algo se precipitó del fondo del armario hacia sus pies. Su bolso raquetero cayo golpeándole las rodillas en su camino al suelo. Un pequeño grito de dolor se escapó de su garganta. Lo tomó de la correa y le dirigió una mirada cargada de odio y frustración. No dudo mas que un segundo en arrojarlo con violencia a la otra esquina del cuarto. Cerró el placard de un portazo que retumbó en el silencio de la habitación.

-Todo tiene que volver una y otra vez...-dijo para si misma al tiempo que apoyaba la frente en la madera de la puerta que acababa de cerrar. Cerro los ojos apretando fuertemente los párpados para evitar que las lágrimas inundaran su rostro. Descargó el cúmulo de sensaciones que amenazaban con ahogarla en un tremendo puñetazo contra la puerta- ¡Maldición! Todo es tu culpa Gris Ootori, maldita seas...

_**It's a beautiful lie  
It's the perfect denial  
Such a beautiful lie to believe in  
So beautiful, beautiful it makes me**_

_**Perichan **_


	2. Chapter 2

II.

_**We stumble in a tangled web,  
decaying friendships almost dead  
And hide behind a mask of lies **_

_**(Savage Garden, "A **__**Thousand Words") **_

Los titulares de ambos clubes de tenis estaban reunidos en las canchas. A la derecha estaban los varones, ansiosos por saber que era lo que ocurría y a la izquierda, las mujeres, en una hilera prolija y visiblemente nerviosas por encontrarse ahí. No eran muchas, solamente cinco habían reunido las condiciones y experiencia necesarias para participar como titulares en el torneo de dobles mixtos junto con los chicos. Con la capitana, que estaba al frente al lado de la profesora Sumire y del capitán Tezuka, eran en total seis. Ambos capitanes estaban en silencio escuchando mientras la profesora explicaba el asunto a todos.

Al menos uno de ellos lo hacía. La mente de Gris Ootori estaba en otro lado y hacia odios sordos a lo que estaban diciendo. Miraba fijamente a cada una de las chicas, sus jugadoras ahora, y el estómago se le anudaba a causa de la ansiedad por el desafío que tenía delante de los ojos. Conocía a cada una de las chicas y las había elegido no solo por su habilidad en el deporte sino también por la fuerza de espíritu que tenían. Ellas a su vez conocían a Gris a la perfección. Sabían de sus cualidades como jugadora, de sus habilidades como capitana y de las ansias de victoria que la impulsaban. Era no solo una jugadora aguerrida, sino una estratega calculadora.

Gris miró de reojo a Sumire mientras esta daba un sermón sobre la responsabilidad y esas cosas, lo cual le resultaba extremadamente fastidioso. Revoleó los ojos en señal de resignación. Odiaba esperar tanto para decir lo que pensaba. "Que vieja pesada" pensó mientras su mente inquieta seguía trabajando e imaginando posibles escenarios a los que debían enfrentarse. Miró a las chicas una a una y luego miró a los chicos. "Necesitaríamos aunque sea a una más. Si fuera posible. Pero ninguna de las que quedaron está los suficientemente preparada, diablos".

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando se sintió observada. Un sudor frío recorrió su espalda y una intranquilidad se apoderó de su cuerpo. Miró de un lado a otro disimuladamente para descubrir el origen de su inquietud. Sos ojos cafés se encontraron con un par de zafiros que la miraban de manera penetrante. El muchacho le sonrió abiertamente y cerró sus ojos con inocencia aparente. Gris frunció el ceño. Había algo en esa sonrisa que le molestaba y la ponía nerviosa. "¿De que tanto se ríe?". Visiblemente molesta, resopló en señal de disgusto y fijó nuevamente la vista al frente.

-Ahora los voy a dejar con los capitanes porque tienen algunas cosas para decirles antes de comenzar el entrenamiento.

Tezuka tomo la palabra en primer lugar, para desagrado de Gris que ya estaba impaciente.

-Como todos sabrán esta es la primera vez que Seigaku participa en este tipo de torneos y en eso estamos en desventaja con respecto a otros equipos con más experiencia en estas actividades. Por eso consideramos prudente que a partir de ahora, tanto los titulares del club de tenis masculino como femenino compartieran los entrenamientos para acostumbrarse a jugar juntos.

Ahora fue Gris la que acotó con decisión en su voz.

-Es conocimiento de todos que los entrenamientos de los varones son mas fuertes que los de las mujeres, no obstante creo que lo mas prudente sería que sean las chicas las que se ajusten al trabajo duro y no a la inversa- ante la cara de frustración de todas se apresuró a decir- se que será algo exigente al principio, pero estoy completamente segura que podrán lograrlo. Los equipos que participan tienen mucho entrenamiento encima sobre dobles mixtos y en todos los casos las chicas entrenan a la par de los chicos.

- Las parejas de dobles se irán armando a medida que el entrenamiento avance y estarán a criterio de la profesora Sumire, quien será la responsable de las prácticas. ¿Alguna duda?- Tezuka como siempre había sido claro y contundente. Ante el silencio general dio por iniciadas las prácticas- Bueno, para empezar entonces 30 vueltas a la cancha todos.

-¿Nosotras también, capitán?- pregunto Naoko insegura.

-Todos

Mientras los chicos daban vueltas a un ritmo constante, las tres personas que antes estaban frente al grupo de jóvenes, meditaban sobre los eventos recientes. Sumire fue quien sacó a ambos capitanes de sus cavilaciones.

-¿Creen que lo lograremos?

- Tendremos que esforzarnos al máximo- Tezuka permanecía serio con ambos brazos cruzados.

-Se que esto no es de tu agrado, Tezuka, pero la dirección fue la que insistió- Sumire trataba de ser complaciente con su jugador favorito. A Gris eso la sacaba de quicio. Odiaba las explicaciones fuera de lugar.

-Lo que yo piense no es importante ahora- la expresión de Tezuka permanecía sin expresar emoción alguna. "¿Quien se cree este niño presumido?". Gris estaba muy molesta con esas actitudes

-¿Acaso te molesta rebajarte a entrenar con las mujeres?- Gris no pudo evitar el comentario. Sabía desde un principio que el capitán del equipo masculino no estaba de acuerdo con la participación en este torneo porque consideraba que les quitaba el tiempo para prepararse para le torneo regional. Tezuka la miró sin cambiar su expresión, pero por una fracción de segundo, un destello de furia cruzó su semblante. Gris lo notó y sonrió satisfecha.

-No me faltes el respeto Ootori

Pst, solo era una pregunta. No te pongas así. ¡Qué seriote!

-Vamos, vamos- Sumire trataba de apaciguar las aguas-que no se genere discordia-sonreía de manera nerviosa al percibir la primera confrontación de ambos caracteres fuertes- ¿Tu que crees Gris? ¿Como ves a las chicas?

Gris se tomó su tiempo para responder. Nuevamente se concentró en el grupo de mujeres que se esmeraban por mantenerse a la par de los varones mientras corrían. Era evidente la determinación en las miradas de todas ellas y el orgullo altivo de haber sido elegidas para estar en ese lugar. No se dejarían amedrentar tan fácilmente. Ese era el motivo principal que había evaluado a la hora de decidir sus opciones. Se limitó a realizar una mueca con la boca para ocultar su ansiedad.

-Van a estar bien, seguro. Es solo que...- un atisbo de preocupación se dejo ver en sus ojos-No sé, me gustaría tener una más, para estar más tranquila, solam...

-No hay ninguna más- el comentario de Tezuka fue abrupto y la sacó del hilo de sus pensamientos.

Si las miradas mataran, el buchou estaría en ese momento bajo tierra. Si había algo que Gris odiara era que la interrumpieran cuando estaba exponiendo su punto de vista. Tezuka clavó los ojos fijamente manifestando por primera vez cierto fastidio hacia la chica que tenía en frente. Tenía la habilidad de sacarlo de las casillas y era algo que le molestaba y lo ponía nervioso. Las descargas eléctricas entre ambos eran palpables en el aire.

-Bueno, bueno...Gris, lamento desilusionarte, pero Tezuka realmente tiene razón. Estas chicas son las que mejor preparadas están. No se de donde sacaríamos a otra jugadora- Sumire trataba de sonar lo mas complaciente posible.

Gris miró indignada a las chicas que corrían. Ahí estaban todas las que ella conocía, ya sea de nombre o porque se había enfrentado en alguna oportunidad. Sin embargo algo se le estaba perdiendo, algo en su cabeza no la dejaba tranquila. Tal vez, tal vez...

-Y a las chicas que quedan les falta aún mucho por aprender, no creo que alcance el tiempo...- Sumire seguía con sus explicaciones. "Vieja fastidiosa, cuando se callará, estaba llegando a algo y ahora se me fue". Realmente odiaba que la interrumpieran, aun en sus pensamientos. De pronto, un recuerdo fugaz se cruzó por su mente como un relámpago. La imagen de un par de ojos verdes intensos de mirada orgullosa, inundados en lágrimas de furia, resentimiento y frustración. El semblante altivo y la mirada desafiante...¡Eso era! El rostro se le iluminó en una mueca de triunfo.

-Mmmm...se me ocurre alguien. Aunque va a ser difícil...-dijo más para si misma que para el resto- Pero vale la pena intentarlo.

-¿A quién te refieres?- Tezuka estaba intrigado con el cambio de actitud de la muchacha- No puedes traer a cualquiera así porque sí. Además tiene que ser alguien del colegio.

-¿Te crees que soy idiota o qué? ¿No te llega oxígeno al cerebro o que te pasa?- Tezuka esta visiblemente molesto con la actitud de esta niña-Ya se que no puedo traer a cualquiera. Créeme, puedo manejar el tema, ¿si?

-¿Pero de quién hablas?- ahora era la vieja Sumire la que mostraba curiosidad

-Alguien que debería estar acá y no está. Y creo saber el porqué.

--

-"Pst, Hikaru debería estar acá. Es una testaruda"- Kaoru Kaidoh estaba sumido en sus pensamientos mientras el paisaje a su alrededor se repetía vuelta tras vuelta. El movimiento delante de él llamó su atención y lo trajo a la realidad. Una muchacha castaña de contextura delgada corría de manera rítmica y constante. Cada tanto intercambiaba alguna mirada cómplice y seductora con Inui, quien corría a la par de ella.

-Sakura...-susurró de manera casi imperceptible. Se obligó a mirar para otro lado y su semblante no pudo evitar ponerse sombrío-"Porque la tuvieron que elegir..."

--

El descanso del mediodía ocasionó que el patio y la cafetería del colegio se colmara de estudiantes listos para engullir toda clase de alimentos. Hikaru Fujiwara prefería algo un poco más apartado, un lugar donde estuviera más tranquila. No era muy amiga de las multitudes y el bullicio, así que solía almorzar lejos del resto de la gente. Se sentía cómoda con su libro de turno, bajo la sombra de un sauce enorme que había en un patio trasero.

Alguien se sentó aparatosamente a su lado emitiendo sonidos guturales de fastidio. Ella levantó la vista del libro y no pudo más que reír divertida ante la cara de pocos amigos que profesaba Kaoru.

-Veo que estas de buen humor...

-Fshhhhh, no te pases de lista- se recostó contra el tronco del árbol al lado de ella y cerró los ojos

-¿Pasó algo?- preguntó dulcemente al tiempo que con la mano le retiraba unos mechones de cabello del rostro. Un gesto sencillo y a la vez sumamente íntimo que reflejaba el fuerte lazo que los unía.

-Mmmm. No.

-Bueno, ya me dirás- no fue una pregunta. Sabía perfectamente que era sólo cuestión de tiempo hasta que se desahogara. A pesar de las apariencias, a él le costaba menos que a ella reconocer que algo le molestaba. Confirmando esto, Kaoru abrió los ojos y volvió a erguirse derecho.

-Ella está en el grupo...

-¿Qué grupo? ¿Quién?

-Sakura. Está entre las seleccionadas para jugar. Yo...no sabía. Debí imaginarlo...

-Oh. Entiendo- le dio pena la ingenuidad de su amigo. Por supuesto que estaba seleccionada. Era una jugadora excelente y sería un grave error dejarla afuera- pero era previsible, ¿no?

-Si, lo era.

-Todo va a estar bien, ya verás- Hikaru le tomo la mano y la estrechó con fuerza. Él clavó su mirada azabache en los ojos verdes de la muchacha. Ella, con un gesto de genuina angustia se mordió el labio inferior, reconociendo el dolor de su amigo. A Kaoru ese gesto se le antojó deliciosamente inocente. Tomó el rostro de Hikaru con ambas manos y le dio un beso casto en los labios.

-Gracias, hermosa- inmediatamente cambió su postura para provocarla como le gustaba- ¿Te dijeron que estás hermosa hoy?

-Basta, tonto- el sonrojo fue inmediato. Él era el único que lograba teñir de carmín ese rostro orgulloso que difícilmente se inmutaba con algo- no digas estupideces. ¿Quien me va a decir algo?

-Te lo digo yo, entonces- e inclinándose sobre ella le robó uno de los sandwiches que tenía en la caja de almuerzo.

-¡Ey! Si querías sólo me tenías que pedir.

Kaoru le guiño un ojo.

-Así es más rápido.

--

Desde una distancia prudencial, una persona observaba la escena oculta entre las sombras. Sus ojos cafés sonreían tanto como sus labios. Annika Ootori clavaba su mirada en la muchacha de cabellos caobas y la observaba reír con la serpiente malhumorada. "¿Así que ese chico se reía?"

-Hikaru Fujiwara...tanto tiempo- dijo para si misma- ¿Qué rayos haces escondida?

Avanzó un paso hacia la pareja dispuesta a enfrentar a la chica cuando una voz alegre a sus espaldas la detuvo a causa de la sorpresa.

-Es malo espiar a la gente, capitana.

Giró bruscamente para encontrarse con la sonrisa de Fuji. No lo había escuchado llegar.

-¡Fuji! ¿Que haces aquí?

-Sólo paseaba.

-Si, claro- Gris enfrento esa sonrisa que empezaba a odiar. La ponía nerviosa y le generaba un sentimiento extraño que se negó a meditar demasiado, alejándolo de su mente- Tu también estabas espiando, así que no me puedes decir nada.

-Bueno, es verdad- Fuji avanzó un paso hacia ella- Pero en realidad te estaba espiando a ti- al terminar la frase abrió bien grandes sus ojos, y su azul intenso pareció hipnotizar a Gris por unos segundos.

-¿A m..mi?- la estaba haciendo balbucear. Apretó fuerte ambos labios cuando se dio cuenta que la voz surgió mas aguda de lo normal.

-Creo que eres una persona sumamente interesante, Gris Ootori- ahora Fuji estaba peligrosamente cerca de ella. Tomó entre sus dedos un mechón de cabello azabache de la muchacha y comenzó a jugar con él- Tu cabello es hermoso, tan suave...

Algo dentro del cuerpo de Gris disparó una señal de alarma. Comenzaba a sentirse rara cuando estaba cerca de él y no era algo que le gustara. El cúmulo de sensaciones que la estaba asaltando en ese momento la hacían sentir demasiado vulnerable.

Quitó la mano de Fuji violentamente y recuperando la compostura volvió a enfrentarlo.

-Ya quieres dejar eso. ¿Como que me estás espiando? ¿No tienes nada más interesante que hacer? Es un poco patético, ¿no crees?- se dio media vuelta y se alejó lo mas rápido posible de él.

Fuji miró a la muchacha mientras se alejaba y esa sonrisa enigmática volvió a adornar su rostro.

-Ya vas a caer, Gris Ootori. No te vas a liberar de mi tan fácilmente.

_**W**__**e twist and turn and we avoid,  
all hope of salvage now devoid  
I see the truth inside your eyes **_

_**Perichan **_


	3. Chapter 3

III.

_**If only I don't bend and break  
I'll meet you on the other side  
I'll meet you in the light  
If only I don't suffocate**_

_**I'll meet you in the morning when you wake  
**_

_**(Keane, "Bend and Break")**_

La casa estaba en silencio. La habitación se encontraba inundada por cálidos tonos anaranjados, resultado de la luz tenue del atardecer que entraba por los grandes ventanales del living. La sensación de tranquilidad que se respiraba era imposible de ignorar. Almohadones desparramados en lugares estratégicos y diversos sillones de tapizado mullido y suave, invitaban a probar un poco de esa paz de ensueño dejando a la mente perderse en el océano profundo de los pensamientos. El cuadro se completaba con algunas alfombras que adornaban el piso de madera de cedro encerada.

Las paredes sostenían una serie de bibliotecas que revelaba una de las costumbres favoritas de la familia. Estante tras estante llenos de libros generaban un muestrario de la literatura más diversa. No había preferencias o tendencias en cuanto a género o autor.

En uno de los sillones, estirada cuan larga era, se encontraba una muchacha de cabellos caobas absolutamente compenetrada, con la vista fija en las páginas del libro que tenía entre las manos. Hikaru amaba esos momentos de soledad y tranquilidad. No es que no extrañara a sus padres, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a sus viajes de trabajo. Si bien le hubiese gustado compartir más tiempo con ellos, su profesión diplomática le había permitido conocer junto con ellos lugares maravillosos. Se podía considerar dichosa de haber estado en distintos países de África, Asia y Europa.

Estaba tratando de terminar el último capítulo. Le quedaban apenas unas páginas, pero el los brazos de Morfeo parecían querer acobijarla antes de tiempo. Intentaba mantener los ojos abiertos al tiempo que se resistía contra el sueño que amenazaba con llegar.

El ruido del timbre la asustó generándole un sobresalto. De la sorpresa, el libro cayó al piso y se cerró en un golpe seco, perdiendo la página por la que iba.

-¡Ay, no!- se agacho a levantar el libro consternada- ¿Quien puede ser ahora? me faltaba poco para terminar...

Se levantó malhumorada y se arrastró hacia la puerta preguntándose quien podía molestar a esta hora. Estaba tan enojada que abrió la puerta sin preguntar quien tocaba. Del lado de afuera la confrontó una mirada de color café y una sonrisa burlona que parecía contradecir la frialdad de sus ojos.

-Hikaru Fujiwara...tanto tiempo.

Se quedó muda. Pasmada. Sus labios se movían, pero de su garganta no salía ningún sonido audible. Abrió y cerró su boca como queriendo expresar algo, cualquier cosa, pero no podía decir nada.

-Veo que te alegra verme- comento con una mueca de sarcasmo- Tu cara te delata, niña. ¿No me invitas a pasar?

El cerebro de Hikaru pareció finalmente despertarse, al menos lo suficiente como para hilvanar una frase coherente.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo acá Ootori?!

-¡Ey! ¡Qué carácter! ¿No te puedo venir a visitar?- la muchacha de cabellos negros estaba haciendo gala de su faceta burlona. No entendía bien porqué, pero encontraba entretenido molestar a la pelirroja.

-¿Me estás tomando el pelo?- Hikaru ya había salido del estado de shock inicial. Ahora estaba en pleno uso se sus facultades para confrontarse con lo morocha.

-Uhh, bueno. Estamos con ese humor. Te pareces a tu amigo- Gris revoleó los ojos en señal de fastidio-Vine a hablar contigo. ¿Puedo pasar?

-¡Nosotras no tenemos nada de que hablar! ¡Nada!

-Mira, ¿no te parece que ya es tiempo que dejes esos juegos de niños?- Gris se había puesto muy seria, y su mirada aguda generó en Hikaru una serie de escalofríos. "¿Acaso le tengo miedo?"

-¿¡De qué estás hablando!?- Hikaru levantó la voz aún más, dejando de lado la faceta serena que la caracterizaba.

-Ya es suficiente, Hikaru-Gris fue firme y contundente sin necesidad de levantar la vos. Se cruzó de brazos y clavó sus cafés en las esmeraldas de Hikaru en señal de desafío. Ésta inconscientemente retrocedió un paso. Gris volvió a preguntar-¿Puedo pasar? Después de todo me vine hasta acá.

La mente de la pelirroja era un caos, pero su cuerpo se movió hacia un costado parea dejar pasar a la capitana del club de tenis. "¿Qué estoy haciendo?"

Gris entro a la casa con la determinación que la caracterizaba. Avanzó unos pasos y se quedó parada en la mitad de la habitación observando todo con atención.

-Wow...que lindo lugar...-genuinamente interesada en el entorno, su mente se disperso mientras sus ojos recorrían la habitación- ¡Cuantos libros que hay!- se dirigió curiosa hacia una de las bibliotecas-¡¿También tienes la colección completa de Tolkien?! ¡Y _El Hobbit_ en versión ilustrada! Ese te lo voy a pedir prestado.

Hikaru hervía de furia. Llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y se frotó las sienes intentando controlarse. Necesitaba recuperar la compostura.

-¿Que es lo que quieres, Ootori senpai?- su voz sonó ligeramente despectiva

Gris volteó a verla y se enfrentó nuevamente a esa mirada orgullosa.

-¿Cuanto tiempo vas a seguir con esta estupidez de niñita ofendida?

Hikaru abrió grandes sus ojos verdes y respondió entre dientes

-¿Acaso viniste a ofenderme...nuevamente?

-Claro que no. No te creas tanto. Pero lo haré si con eso logro hacerte entrar en razón- Gris apoyó con fuerza su dedo índice en la frente de la chica- ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a estar escondida como una cobarde?

Hikaru nuevamente quedó sin habla. Sus pupilas comenzaba a dilatarse debido a la furia y las lágrimas estaban amenazando con salir a la superficie.

-¿Cómo te atreves...?- ambos puños, al costado del cuerpo, estaban firmemente apretados, dejando los nudillos prácticamente blancos.

-¡Ya basta!- avanzó hacia la pelirroja de manera intimidante- Vamos, perdiste un partido, ¿y qué? Sabes algo, el camino hacia la gloria es un viaje largo, no un relámpago. ¿Prefieres desperdiciar tu talento como tenista y quedarte escondida? ¿Que ganas con quedarte acá encerrada? ¿Crees que eso va a servir para que no te lastimen? No seas ingenua...

Hikaru no pudo sostener la mirada acusadora de Gris. Miró hacia un costado apretando los labios mientras las primeras lágrimas escapaban tímidamente.

-¡Cállate! No entiendes nada...sólo eres una molesta que quiere fastidiar. No sabes lo que me pasa. No sabes nada sobre el dolor...

No había terminado de decir esto cuando Hikaru creyó ver en el rostro de Gris un atisbo de sombra de tristeza. Fue sólo un segundo, pero aun así, podía estar casi segura.

-¿Te parezco molesta? Créeme, puedo ser peor- era fría al hablar, y el tono era agresivo- Estás dando una imagen patética de lástima, llorando por los rincones en vez de enfrentarte al problema. Si uno cae, tiene que volver a levantarse. Tu estas tirada en el piso, esperando que todos te tengan lástima y se compadezcan. La persona que se enfrentó conmigo al menos se hacía valer. Esta que tengo enfrente es sólo una sombra paupérrima de la otra.

-Basta...- la voz de Hikaru era prácticamente inaudible

-Quiero que vuelvas al equipo, conmigo y las chicas.

-¿Para que? ¿Para reírse nuevamente? ¿Para burlarse?- Hikaru aún miraba para el piso, incapaz de enfrentarse con Gris -Vamos Ootori, nadie quiere a una perdedora en el equipo- un recuedo fugaz, amargo como la hiel, se cruzó por su mente lastimando más que nunca. "Tienes que esforzarte más, no puedes actuar como una perdedora". Aún quemaba demasiado.

Gris suspiró ruidosamente. Se le estaba acabando la paciencia con esta niña tonta.

-Un par de cosas Hikaru. En primer lugar, sólo tu te consideras perdedora.

Gris caminaba de un lado al otro mientras exponía su punto de vista. A pesar de la seguridad en su voz, su modo de hablar era pausado, con ademanes lentos. Tanto que podían incluso llegar a desesperar a cualquiera.

-Segundo- continuó- no creo que estemos en condiciones de burlarlos de nadie. Si no te diste cuenta, la situación del equipo es bastante precaria. Muchas de las chicas se fueron. Odio decir esto, pero te necesitamos. Tu lugar está entre las titulares, en el club de tenis. Dentro de una cancha.

-No quiero, no me interesa.

Gris detuvo su caminata en seco. Miró fijamente a la pelirroja unos segundos antes de responderle.

-¿No quieres? ¿o tienes miedo? Miedo a estar frente a alguien que pueda superarte- Gris sonrió con malicia- ¿O acaso me tienes miedo a mi? ¿No te crees lo suficientemente buena como para estar juntas en el mismo equipo?

Hikaru clavó sus ojos en los de la chica que tenía enfrente. El orgullo tomo control de su cuerpo y la obligó a confrontar a la persona que se atrevía a escupirle todas esas verdades en la cara. Si, verdades. Hikaru no era ninguna idiota. Sabía que todo lo que Gris le estaba diciendo tenía un asidero fuerte y un trasfondo de verdad absoluta.

-¿Que te pasa? No crees que eres lo suficientemente fuerte? O ¿acaso tu corazón es demasiado débil?- Gris golpeaba donde sabía que dolía

-¿¡Quién te crees que sos!?- no necesitó gritar, la voz ahora sonaba firme- Vienes hasta mi casa sin invitación para decirme todas estas cosas- ¿¡Quién te crees que sos!! ¡¿ Y qué demonios quieres de mi!?

Los destellos de furia en las esmeraldas de Hikaru cobraron vida y la tensión entre las dos muchachas pareció incrementarse. No iba a dejar que la volviera a pisotear. No otra vez. Maldición, ya estaba cansada de sentirse como un insecto miserable.

Gris sonrió al ver revivir el orgullo de Fujiwara. Eso era lo que estaba buscando desde que entró en la casa.

-¡Contestame! ¿Que estás buscando?

-Quiero volver a ver a la jugadora a la cual, al menos, respetaba. ¿Dónde la dejaste, niña tonta? Este títere que tengo enfrente no se compara con la otra persona que conocí.

Estaba muda. No pudo responder a eso. Se limitó a sostener la mirada fuerte de la muchacha que tenía enfrente, soportando de manera estoica para salvar el poco orgullo que le quedaba.

-Si te interesa, te espero en el club de tenis. Tienes el puesto asegurado, lo sabes. Necesitamos a la de antes. Necesito a alguien que no se deje vencer, que no se rinda.

-Te repito, no me interesa. Ya dije que no voy a volver a pisar una cancha de tenis.

Un silencio que pareció prolongarse de manera infinita las envolvió a ambas.

-Entiendo, veo que fue inútil- dijo Gris finalmente- Estás demasiado cómoda en el papel de mártir, dado lástima como una miserable.

Hikaru miró hacia otro lado.

-Piénsalo. Creo que puedes ser mucho más de lo que te imaginas o crees que eres. Olvidate de lo que te hayan dicho. Sólo tienes que ponerte seria. Ya te dije, el tenis es algo serio.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Unos pasos antes de llegar, se volvió hacia la pelirroja. Sus ojos azabaches parecían más fríos que nunca.

-Mira, puedes seguir perdiendo el tiempo o puedes lanzarte. Llega un momento en que sabes que algo es definitivo. La pregunta es, ¿que harás cuando ese momento llegue? La única persona que controla tu destino eres tu, Hikaru- la miró de arriba abajo con un dejo de desilusión- Si te arrepientes, ya sabes donde encontrarme.

No esperó una respuesta por parte de la otra. Sin decir más, giró sobre si misma y salió por la puerta sin despedirse.

Hikaru quedó sola, de pie en medio del living, rodeada de un silencio que ahora se le antojaba asfixiante. ¡Cómo odiaba que la sermonearan! Lo detestaba realmente. Cómo se atrevía esa estúpida a venir hasta acá para escupirle todo eso en la cara. La odiaba. Odiaba su cara, sus ojos, sus aires de superioridad. Odiaba que tuviera tanta razón...

No supo decir cuanto tiempo había pasado. De pronto descubrió su rostro cubierto de lágrimas. Sin poder detenerlas, se entregó completa en los brazos del llanto, su cara ahora oculta entre sus manos. Se dejó caer en el mismo sillón donde hacía un rato descansaba tranquila. Su cuerpo temblaba de bronca e impotencia, al ritmo constante de las lágrimas. La habitación se envolvió en un manto de oscuridad. El sol finalmente se había ocultado tras el horizonte. Un llanto amargo fue lo único que se escuchó por una rato largo.

_**Bitter and hardened heart  
Aching waiting for life to start  
Meet me in the morning when you wake up  
Meet me in the morning then you'll wake up **_


	4. Chapter 4

IV.

_**Don't you know that time is a  
broken glass  
That splinters against the wall?**_

_**(Savage Garden, "Promises") **_

Annika Ootori, o sencillamente Gris como la llamaban sus amigos, comenzó a caminar rápidamente por las calles poco transitadas, dejándose llevar por sus pensamientos. Su rostro se mostraba preocupado y sus ojos dejaban asomar una sombra de duda.

"Niña estúpida". Repasó mentalmente la conversación que había tenido hacía solamente unos momentos. "Es sólo una chiquilla consentida, ya recapacitará".

Aceleró el paso para llegar lo antes posible a su casa. No es que tuviera miedo a una reprimenda. Nada más lejos. Sólo tenía cosas para hacer y que pensar. Se concentró en la musica que estaba escuchando por los auriculares de su Ipod, comenzando a tararear por lo bajo. Le gustaba cantar, estaba convencida que la relajaba. No muchas personas sabían de este pasatiempo y, cada vez que el tema surgía en alguna conversación, solía decir que "como cantante era buena tenista". Se sumergió en ese mundo lírico que la atrapaba de vez en cuando, dejándose llevar por el ritmo y la melodía que llegaba a sus oídos.

En la esquina, una persona, un muchacho, parecía descansar recargando su espalda en la pared de ladrillos. La calle no estaba muy iluminada, de manera que lo vio cuando estaba a mitad de la cuadra. Gris se alertó frente a esa presencia, particularmente cuando notó que éste parecía percatarse de ella y amenazó con ponerse en movimiento hacia donde se encontraba. No lograba verle el rostro a causa de ese efecto traicionero que provocan las luces del crepúsculo. Ya era tarde para cruzar o cambiar de rumbo, así que todo su cuerpo se tensó para ponerse a la defensiva. Una voz ligeramente familiar resonó en el aire. Inmediatamente, la luz de una farola iluminó el rostro del extraño, confirmando las sospechas de la muchacha.

- ¿Como está capitana? Que raro es verla por estos lados...

-¡¡Maldita sea, Syusuke Fuji!! ¡Casi me matas del susto!

El corazón de Gris parecía querer salir y liberarse de la prisión del pecho que lo contenía. No obstante, aun sabiendo de quien se trataba, este no desaceleró el ritmo. Había algo en ese chico que afectaba todas las fibras de su cuerpo, generándole reacciones involuntarias que se negaba a reconocer. Su sonrisa calmada y ese tono de voz estratégicamente moderado la ponían extremadamente nerviosa. Casi podía estar segura de ver las verdaderas intenciones tras sus palabras, y no se sorprendería descubrir que se trae algo entre manos.

-Oh. Lo lamento mucho. Realmente no era mi intención asustarla- se acercó un poco mas a ella con la sonrisa aún dibujada en el rostro- Más bien pretendía sorprenderla- enfatizó esta última frase abriendo bien grandes sus ojos de un azul perfecto.

A Gris le costó unos segundos concentrarse en una respuesta lógica. Realmente sí la había sorprendido, pero no se lo diría.

-¿Que haces por aquí?- intentó recomponerse y hacerle frente. Levantó el dedo índice en señal acusadora y agregó- ¿Acaso me estas siguiendo?

Fuji tomó la mano de Gris entre las suyas y la miró a los ojos.

-Mmmm...puede ser. ¿Eso es un problema?

Gris no supo que responderle. Fuji tomo el silencio otorgado y el estado momentáneo de confusión para tomar a la chica por la cintura y traerla hacia sí. El gesto fue suave pero a la vez posesivo y decidido, no dejando demasiado margen para la protesta.

-¿Qué es lo que estás tramando, Ootori? ¿No sabía que eras amiga de Fujiwara?

Los ojos cafés de Gris se abrieron grandes. La sonrisa de Fuji reflejó la satisfacción que le daba sorprenderla.

-¿Qué...? ¿Cómo es..? ¿Cómo sabes de donde vengo?- intentó moverse para separarse pero sólo consiguió pegar más su cuerpo al del joven. No pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente, cosa que él noto a pesar de la escasez de luz.

-Lamento quitar algo del misterio, pero confieso que soy vecino de Fujiwara. Te vi pasar hace un rato. Además estuviste preguntando por su dirección en el entrenamiento. Supuse que en algún momento vendrías.

-¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso?- Gris estaba un poco alarmada. Era, cuanto menos, escalofriante que ese chico le siguiera los pasos

-Simplemente lo sé- acercando su rostro al de ella volvió a preguntar- ¿Y, puedo saber que andas buscando?

-¿Puedo saber a ti que te importa?- pregunto ahora ella, entre enojada y sinceramente intrigada, acercándose inconscientemente aún más al chico que la tenía en sus brazos.

Fuji aceptó el desafío implícito en el gesto y tomó su rostro con la mano que tenía libre.

-¿No me digas que te pones celosa?

-Si, eso quisieras- Gris trató de sonar desinteresada aunque no entendía porque sentía que su cuerpo respondía de un modo desacostumbrado y sus piernas parecían a punta de dejarla caer-Oye, ya deja esto ¿si? te estas poniendo pesado- Gris intentaba soltarse forcejeando inútilmente- ¡Basta! ¡¡Sueltame de una vez o te demandaré por acoso sexual!!

Fuji sonrió de una manera que hizo temblar a la muchacha. La sujetó aún más firme hasta quedar a escasos milímetros de su rostro.

-Si vas a hacerlo, que sea por algo que valga la pena.

Gris no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta sus labios sedosos habían sido capturados por la boca de Fuji. Un beso dulce y al mismo tiempo demandante. La boca de Fuji era codiciosa y antes de separarse para recuperar el aliento, se detuvo un segundo en el labio inferior de la muchacha para un último gesto de avaricia. A ella se le antojó delicioso, pero no se permitió demostrarlo.

Fuji se separó de ella y le dedicó una última mirada a sus ojos cafés. Luego giró en redondo y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa. No había hecho dos metros siquiera, cuando dejó oír una última frase que crispó los nervios de Gris.

-Espero que logres convencerla. Creo que si logran entenderse, pueden llegar a ser grandes amigas.

"Maldición, ¿como es que ese niño tonto sabía todas esas cosas?"

--

Un sonido molesto la sacó del sopor en que se encontraba. Parpadeó un par de veces desorientada, tratando de descubrir de donde provenía. Estaba acostada en el mismo sillón, abrazada a uno de los almohadones, que aún permanecía húmedo a causa de las lágrimas que había derramado. La habitación estaba completamente sumida en la oscuridad, señal que ya era bien entrada la noche, pero no lo suficientemente tarde aún como para recibir los rayos de la luna. Nuevamente el mismo sonido llamó su atención. Ahora, claramente identificable, la campana del timbre llegaba a sus oídos.

"¿Y ahora qué?" No sentía deseos de ver a nadie. Se sentía como un trapo viejo. Estaba hecha un desastre, física y emocionalmente. La cara roja y los ojos hinchados. El cabello tan desordenado como su estado anímico. Inestable sería una mejor palabra. Se levantó contra su voluntad y arrastro los pies hasta la puerta. Esta vez, se aseguró de mirar por la mirilla antes de abrir. Sus labios se torcieron en una mueca desdibujada que quiso parecer una sonrisa. No tenía ganas de sonreír.

-¿Hikaru, te encuentras bien?- el chico de la bandana se mostraba visiblemente preocupado.

Hikaru no respondió. Solamente se corrió hacia un costado para dejarlo pasar. Este entró a la casa sin dejar de mirarla. Era evidente que había estado llorando. Lo siguió hasta el living. No hizo falta guiarlo, conocía la casa de memoria. Prendió alguna que otra luz tenue para combatir la oscuridad que reinaba.

-Me preocupé cuando no contestaste el celular- Kaoru se acercó unos pasos. Hikaru esquivaba su mirada- y cuando llame a tu casa y no atendía nadie, me asusté- tomó el rostro de ella de la barbilla- ¿Qué sucede, Hikaru?

Ella no dijo nada. Se limitó a confrontar la mirada de su amigo. Por unos segundos, se miraron profundamente como sólo ellos sabían hacerlo. Las esmeraldas de Hikaru estaban ensombrecidas y Kaoru podía leer en ellas la pena y la preocupación. Comprendió finalmente.

-Vino a verte ¿verdad?

-¿Lo sabías?- un destello de furia pareció disipar momentáneamente las sombras

-Fshhh, me imaginaba. Me dijo que quería hablar contigo. Estuvo preguntando por la dirección de tu casa en el entrenamiento.

Hikaru se retiró bruscamente, quitando la mano de su rostro. Sus ojos cobraron vida por la furia que emanaba de ellos.

-¿¡Y tu se la diste!? ?¿Cómo pudiste!!

-¡Oye! ¿Quieres calmarte? Claro que no fui yo quien le dio la dirección, fshhh. ¿¡Quién rayos te crees que soy!?

Hikaru se sobresaltó al ver a Kaoru reaccionar de esa manera. Cuando su amigo se enojaba realmente daba miedo.

-Además- parecía que iba a salirse de sus casillas- tampoco es que me avisaste que no lo hiciera- se acercó a ella clavando su mirada azabache profundamente en los ojos de ella- ¡¡Si me contaras las cosas de vez en cuando, sabría como actuar cuando algo puede llegar a molestarte!!

Por segunda vez en el día, Hikaru perdió la capacidad de respuesta. Era una idiota egoísta. Lastimar a su amigo era lo que menos quería en este momento.

-¿¿Como diablos podía saber que era para tanto, si nunca quieres hablar del maldito tema!!- la tomó de los hombros y esto último se lo gritó en la cara.

Los ojos de Hikaru se nublaron por nuevas lágrimas que no tardaron en llegar. En un gesto tan suyo, se mordió el labio inferior de manera nerviosa, al tiempo que bajaba la mirada. Estalló en llanto y se arrojó a refugiarse en el pecho de Kaoru. Se aferró con fuerza de la camisa y hundió su rostro, jalando a Kaoru hacia sí, como si fuera lo único que podía sostenerla en este momento.

-Lo siento...lo siento...

El se sorprendió por la sinceridad del gesto, que fue suficiente para olvidar su bronca. La rodeó con sus brazos y la estrechó con fuerza, descansando su cabeza sobre la de ella.

-Hikaru, tranquila, ya estoy aquí- decía al tiempo que besaba los cabellos cobrizos- ya no tienes que preocuparte.

-Kaoru...no me dejes...quédate conmigo esta noche.

Kaoru no pudo evitar sonreír ante la marea de recuerdos que asaltaron su mente. Una frase similar, en un contexto similar, fue el origen de todo lo que eran y todo lo que compartían. Y los recuerdos de la primera vez que se amaron, la primera vez que estuvieron juntos, se hicieron tan claros como el día. El recuerdo vívido de sus cuerpos vírgenes conociéndose y probándose con ansias devoradoras, para ya no detenerse nunca, generado una adicción que ambos se negaban a combatir.

_**Don't go making all these promises  
you know you cannot keep  
There's a time to play a king and a  
time to be the thief **_


End file.
